


Keep watching

by fishcollective



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Watching, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is doing yoga in the foundry and Oliver is watching, thinking she doesn't know he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep watching

Felicity stretched and transitioned into downward dog. She had been at it for the better part of an hour, and her perspiration made her soft clothes cling to her skin. Yoga had become Felicity's solace during her new and rather stressful life as both Oliver Queen's personal assistant, as well as tech-partner to the Arrow. She loved it, sure, but it was all starting to take its toll. And so, yoga felt like the right thing to do. Especially since she could utilise the mats in the foundry during downtime.

When she had started her routine for the afternoon Felicity had been alone in the foundry. But about halfway through, Oliver had returned. Well, _she_ knew he was there, despite Oliver trying to be stealthy. By now Felicity knew the foundry like the back of her own hand. And she knew the energy of it, how it felt when she was alone, and how it felt when she wasn't. While she changed positions fluidly she had managed to catch a glimpse of Oliver crouching in the rafters, like a bird or a cat about to pounce. Felicity had pretended like she hadn't spotted him of course, wanting to see how long Oliver would try to stay hidden. He might be a survival expert with amazing reflexes and the ability to sneak up on enemies undetected, but Felicity had retrofitted the entire foundry and spent a good portion of every day there. _This_ was a place in which Oliver couldn't hide from her. 

But why was he even trying? He wasn't moving, so Felicity doubted it was some kind of way to teach her vigilance. The only reason she could think of was that he was, well, _studying_ her. Or was he, in fact, _admiring_ her? The thought made a small smile play on Felicity's lips as she went through the controlled motion of slowly arching her back. She had of course been admiring Oliver as he worked out. Watching those muscles ripple and tense as he climbed the salmon ladder or spun elegantly in sparring sessions with Diggle. But at least Oliver always seemed to be half naked when working out. Felicity was fully dressed! What could he possibly be looking at? Not that she didn't enjoy the attention, it was just curious.

As her set was coming to an end she decided to speak up.

"Have you been enjoying the view Mr. Queen?" She smirked as she straightened, and threw a look over he shoulder just in time to see Oliver almost lose his balance on the beam. She laughed.

"You _knew_?"

"Of course. You're not as sneaky as you think."

"And you just kept… doing, _that_?" He dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

"I kept doing what? Yoga?"

"You were… those _pants_."

"What? Oliver, you look a bit… flushed. Were you checking out my _ass_?"

Oliver coughed. "How could I not?"

As she blushed, Felicity also cracked a big smile.

"Well. See it as payback. You have been distracting me for months with those abs and arms."

"I'm sorry," Oliver replied. But his eyes glittered mischievously, and that infuriatingly brilliant smile was spreading across his face. "Maybe we should… do something about this?" 

He stepped close, real close, and Felicity's breath hitched.

"Mhm." Felicity unconsciously bit her lip. "Maybe we should," she breathed and closed the gap between them.


End file.
